


Opal and Garnet go on a Date

by Ellimac



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, implied Pearl/Rose, technically polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellimac/pseuds/Ellimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opal and Garnet go on a Date

“Garnet? Amethyst? Pearl?”

Rose looked in each of their rooms, but the three gems were nowhere to be found. It was always possible that Garnet had gone on a mission, but Amethyst was usually by the fence, and unless all four of them went together, it was unlikely that Pearl had gone on a mission with Garnet. It was unusual for all three of them to be gone at once, but Rose didn’t let herself worry. Not yet. Even Amethyst could look after herself, and if they were in any danger, they were unlikely to be alone.

Still, she wanted to know where they were, so she started looking on the beach. Much to her surprise, she only found two gems.

“Opal?” she said in surprise. Both gems were facing away, and flinched when she called Opal’s name, and when Garnet turned, she was blushing.

Rose approached them. “Is something wrong? Is there a mission I need to know about?”

Garnet and Opal looked at each other. “No,” said Garnet slowly. “We…”

“We wanted to spend some time together,” Opal said. She was not blushing, though with one pair of hands behind her back and the other awkwardly twiddling fingers, it wasn’t hard to tell that she was embarrassed, too. “It’s not urgent, so we didn’t think…”

“We didn’t want to bother you,” Garnet finished. “We were just going to be out for a little while.”

Rose looked from one to the other, and the light dawned. “ _Oh_ ,” she said. “You’re going on a date?”

Now Opal blushed, her eyes darting to Garnet. “If that’s all right.”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t it be?” Rose grasped one of each of their hands. “You two have fun. Come back safe. Careful of humans.”

“We know,” Garnet and Opal said together, and shared a little smile as they turned to go. Rose watched, hands clasped and smiling after them, until they were out of sight.

\--

Garnet and Opal’s relationship was interesting, to say the least. Individually, Ruby and Sapphire had very little romantic interest in anyone but each other; meanwhile, Pearl had a great interest in Rose and Amethyst had little interest in anyone. But Garnet and Opal were their own people, made up of gems that really cared about each other, so perhaps it wasn’t too surprising that some romantic interest had blossomed.

Plus, Garnet really admired the way Opal fought, and vice versa. It wasn’t much to build a relationship on, but that was the purpose of the date. Not to mention they each knew each other’s component parts fairly well, so they at least had something to build on.

Neither Garnet nor Opal was particularly talkative, so they opted for a walk around the beach, hand in hand. It was just after sunset, so the beach was pretty much deserted, and those areas that weren’t were easy to avoid. They walked in silence until Opal broke it to say, “Do you want to go for a swim?”

The ocean glimmered invitingly in the moonlight. Garnet nodded, and hand in hand they turned and waded into the ocean. There was something calming about being underwater, especially with someone she cared about, reflected Garnet; it was a place that humans tended not to go, and the quiet was much nicer than the near-constant noise of the world above. Plus, Opal was beautiful, with her hair floating free around her face as it was, and a gentle smile on her face as she looked across at Garnet.

It meant they couldn’t have much in the way of conversation, but Garnet didn’t mind that. As they drifted out deeper, she reached for another of Opal’s hands, and Opal’s second set of hands reached for Garnet’s waist. Garnet blushed and smiled, and Opal’s smile grew wider in return.

They could drift like this all night, Garnet thought. But of course they couldn’t; they had responsibilities. Technically it was irresponsible for Opal to be out in the first place, but she couldn’t _always_ save her talent for battle. Besides, it was very likely that they were going to have a second date, and possibly a third.

Carefully, Garnet kicked closer so she could kiss Opal on the forehead and pass this information on. When she did, Opal blushed, and let go of her waist with one hand to indicate a return to the surface. Garnet let go of one hand so that they could swim together back to the beach.

Once there, and each of them had dried off, Opal said, “Let’s just sit for a while.

Garnet smiled. “On your lap, you mean?”

In response, Opal opened her arms, and Garnet fell into them as easily as Ruby would have fallen into Sapphire’s arms. They sat like that for several minutes, watching the stars and moon move slowly across the sky.

Garnet lifted her arm to point. “That’s the constellation humans call Orion.”

Opal looked, and in turn pointed slightly higher. “And that way to Homeworld.”

They fell silent. A relationship like theirs—even a relationship like Garnet’s, fused all the time—would never be allowed on Homeworld. It was freeing, though it hadn’t felt like it at first, to be here on Earth, away from all those expectations and rules.

Opal leaned down to kiss the top of Garnet’s head. “I’m glad we did this,” she said softly.

Garnet didn’t know if she meant this date, or this rebellion in general, but she was wholeheartedly agreeing with both when she said, “So am I.”


End file.
